


Stronger than blood

by esttian



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Mafia, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, M/M, child! Luffy, slightly LawSabo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esttian/pseuds/esttian
Summary: Sabo was 15 years old when his adoptive father brought him to his new home and met his new baby brother: Luffy. He just turned 18 years old when Dragon suddenly disappeared, leaving them both alone, He vowed to take care of Luffy from that day forward.22 years old when he got them between a underworld war for the following stupid reasons: Portgas D. Ace.





	Stronger than blood

It was raining

Luffy warned him that morning but, still, there he was, soaked to the socks, taking shelter under an awning in front a closed flower shop, shivering to the bones and sneezing. His blond locks were so damped they stuck to his face as others dripped water to the gray concrete. He should know better after all that time and seeing Luffy’s innocent hunches to be correct most of the times but man ignored the child’s words once more and went out without an umbrella. His sweater was wet and the cold autumn air wiped off any hope for some warmth. 

He looked up at the clouded skies and sighed. Today had been rough and that just made him more sentimental, thinking about the child waiting for him at home, perhaps looking out the window from the living room, standing on the couch which Luffy knew he would scold him for, none the less, he does it. The memories took him into small trips about times the kid got himself in trouble at school or when they were playing Pirates & Dragon with made-up fortress using cushions. 

“You would be so proud” He whispered closing his eyes, there he was standing with groceries for dinner on one hand, his wet backpack on the other and the pouring rain around him. Long ago, someone else worried about dinner and took care of them, but that person was long gone and now it was his duty now. 

“Ah…” He exclaimed when a cold breeze rushes past him unconsciously hugging himself. After closing his eyes and trying to hold to his remaining heat, he opened his blue eyes to slow drops of rain, /It stopped/ he thought extending a hand out the awning to test it and, indeed, there was no rain. 

He smiled turning to take his way back home again, just to stop on his tracks, black hair with raincoat and rainboots turned the corner looking for something or someone, big dark eyes spotted him and he waved cheerfully, “SABO!” he called out making sure to hold the umbrella with his other hand. He ran over almost falling, Sabo swore he almost had a heart attack when he saw Luffy stumbling on his feet. He ran over too not caring his shoes were flooded inside, he reached over eventually crouching down looking Luffy over, He was well dressed for a rainy day, which added a proud feeling on teaching him well along the worry he was feeling about Luffy walking all the way here from their house.

“Luffy! Why-” His apology was cut off when an umbrella was nonchalantly pushed to his face and black eyes frowned at him. Sabo smiled, understanding the frustration Luffy might be feeling and the -I told you- face he was giving him knocked his scold out o the question. “I know, You were right-” 

“Hamburgers” Luffy interrupted him again

“Pardon?” The blond asked.

“You are making hamburgers tonight” It wasn’t a question. He demanded, crossing his arms over and scoffing. 

Sabo snorted, looking away from him to not offended Luffy and his adorable demand, “Yes, Captain” He chanted standing up, Luffy grinned taking Sabo’s left hand and placing himself next to him, Sabo was content walking back him with the umbrella inside the grocery bag along the ingredients for the dinner he had planned all along and backpack over his shoulders. “Didn’t I tell you to never go out alone?” Sabo asked after walking down the streets with Luffy skipping water puddles.

“I was worried! And Sabo didn’t take the umbrella with him!” Luffy replied pouting and looking away. “I know how to get to the store too!” he grumbled. Sabo chuckled at the complains and as an apology he squeezed Luffy’s hand tenderly to get Luffy look up at him.

“I’m sorry, I worried you. Next time, You can come with me.” he said smiling at the kid who just beamed and jumped more, never letting go of his guardian. Days like this passed him by like a breeze, Luffy was already 7 years old and yet a part of him just wished they could stay like that longer.

“Sabo?” Luffy called out, snapping him out of his zone as they came to a stop, “Home” he pointed at the porch of their house and Sabo looking at it dumbfounded, the house was cozy, not big but enough for both. A two story house which was pursed long ago and was in need of a make up. Luffy finally lets go of his hand and walks up the porch, opening the door with the key he had on his pocket, another wave of proudness floods Sabo’s heart as he saw that. Luffy opened the door with slightly difficulty and walked inside, making sure to take off his boots and jacket before Sabo told him. He really wanted dinner.

“Would you take this to the kitchen?” Sabo asked holding the small grocery bag to Luffy who nodded slightly dragging it on the floor to the kitchen, Sabo took off his jacket just to find his shirt to be wet as well, he sighed. He needed a bath.

“Sabo!” Luffy called him from the kitchen. Sabo’s eyes perked up to find Luffy poking out his head from the kitchen doorway, “Is Torao is coming over for dinner?” he asked, the blond was already walking over to the kitchen to find the grocery bag on the counter with some items on the floor which just made him chuckle before picking them up, there was a moment of humming as Luffy got into his stool to watch Sabo work on his food and the sine on his eyes didn’t go unnoticed.

“Would you like him to join us?” He asks raising an eyebrow, he got an excited nod from Luffy, Sabo smiled taking the house phone from it’s stand and dialing the usual number. An stoic monotonous -Trafalgar- came from the other line. “Yo, doc!” he exclaimed, not a second later he heard a grunt and Luffy inched closer. “Wanna come over for dinner?” he asks placing the phone between his shoulder and cheek to hold it on place as he takes the meat for the hamburgers and places it on a bowl. 

“For your information, I have a life too” Trafalgar Law declares over the phone in his usual cold manner, Sabo hummed as he throws some salt and pepper on the mix and starts working it, “I’m actually very busy and I don’t have tim-”

“You are reading that Genetics book again, aren’t you?” Sabo decides to cut him off before the medicine student gets into a ramble over his non-existent social life, He confirms his suspicion when Law grows quiet on the line. “Should we go there instead?” He asks tentatively, this makes Luffy squeals, Sabo knows Law heard the kid’s excitement because he hears him gulp hard. Precious medicine books and documents within reach of a 7 years old is not a good idea. 

“What are you making?” Sabo hears the question and chuckles, Law knows better than to play with dangerous untamable forces: Luffy. Sabo motions his brother to go ahead and take the phone away, the kid eagerly takes the device from him and takes over. The blond moves the meat on the bowl from hand to hand and finally placing the paddies over a ready hot pan and starts cooking them carefully.

“Hamburgers!” Luffy replies to Law. The kid beams, he guesses Law replied something between the lines of -Fine- and -be there in a minute- because Luffy puts the phone on the stand and just watches him cook. Law was a college friend, he met the sleep deprived student on his freshman year; He was a mess back then, taking care of Luffy was a real struggle but he would never go back on his word, juggling school and a kid was a challenge so when he lost Luffy on campus, he actually lost it, Law was the one who found Luffy and he was so thankful with him he invited him to a coffee which became lunch and then dinner at home. Law was a good man, weird and maybe creepy but a good friend. 

He was placing some cheese over the cooked meat when the doorbell rang. He turned his gaze over to Luffy who was already running to get the door, he heard an excited greeting over a grumble and steps. “Welcome, Torao” he said getting the usual frown from the black haired man as the only reply, Sabo simply smiled at him, Luffy stepped over to take Law's hand practically pulling him to the table.

Sabo continued cooking, getting the set of burgers to a plate and going to the table where an excited Luffy talked about his day at kindergarten as a quiet Law listened. Sabo placed the food in front of each of them and was about to sit down himself when someone took his hand. Law got up from his seat and leaned closer, making Sabo step back. “You are wet” the words making him blink. 

“Oh...right” He forgot about his wet shirt after starting cooking maybe from the stove's warm he completly forgot how he was drenched, Law frowned deeper and Sabo smiled, “I know, mom, I will go change” he said getting Law to let go of his wrist and sit back. Luffy was already devouring on his food. Before the doctor complained more about him getting sick, Sabo placed down his plate and went up the stairs to his bedroom.

He got a quick shower, got dressed and went to the kitchen to find his food long gone. “I tried to save it” Law told him eying the kid who skipped his legs on the couch watching cartoons. Sabo sighed shaking his head, it was to be expected. To his surprise, Law took care of the dishes while he was gone. Sabo knew Luffy was a big eater, just like himself, so he walked over to the counter silver eyes on him, he lifted a rug to show a couple of burgers hidden, Law smirked at him, “Sneaky Lawyer” he complimented, Sabo bowed mockingly at the name calling. 

“Justice” He replied, taking the plate over to the table, Law sat besides him to keep him company, “I heard you are going to start practices on the Merry Hospital” He comments taking a bit on his burgers. Law nods, “Aren’t you taking them too early?” he asks.

“I’m advanced so they allowed me to. “ he explains, placing his chin on his hand and looking at Sabo with a raised eyebrow, “Are you planning to crash at my work?”.

“I don’t know what you are talking about” Sabo says whistling. Law sighs tiredly, frowning at him, the mere coldness made him think he was outside again “Fine, Maybe. You need some excitement in your lonely life, Torao” Sabo pouts looking away, the burgers were gone and Law wondered if he was just as a human vacuum as his kid. 

“...Just don’t make too much trouble…” Law reluctantly whispers making Sabo grin widely. 

“No promises, Doc” Sabo muses poking Law’s cheeks, the black haired guy grumbles pushing Sabo’s hand away instead of scaring him, the blond laughed. Law cracks a small smile almost invisible. They chat about college and work until Luffy joins them on Sabo’s lap and they laugh at Luffy’s stories instead, the simple life of a kid was a fresh air on their busy ones. 

The night settles and Law needs to go, they both walk him to the entrance and say their goodbyes. “Don’t come” Law warns Sabo but there is no real threat, still, the acused man holds his hands up in fake defence. Luffy waves at him shouting to visit more often and Law leaves after a small wave. 

Sabo and Luffy stay up a little more watching the last part of a cartoon on the living room until Luffy starts nodding himself to sleep on Sabo. Slowly, Sabo picks Luffy up and carries him to his bedroom, he changes Luffy to his pajamas and puts him to bed, sitting on the edge of the bed with a smile on his features, “Sabo?” Luffy calls out, “Yes?” the blond asks back caressing his dark locks, “can we go to the park...tomorrow?" It was Friday after all, Sabo hesitantes replying to the kid but, at the end, He smiles, leaning over to give Luffy’s forehead a kiss. “Sure thing, buddy. Rest” He whispers standing up and walking to the door. 

“Sabo” He hears Luffy’s sleepy voice, “Good night”.

Blue eyes look over at the sleeping figure of the kid on his pirate boat shaped bed, under his warm blanket with a big smile on his round face and Sabo can't help but smile widely; there were time he wondered if he was the best option for Luffy, there were foster homes, adoptive families which he knew very well and even caretakers but He couldn’t bring himself to let him go, when their father left them he swore to take care of Luffy. He was going to keep that promise, slowly he closed the door and whispered: “Night, Luffy”.

Many things happen under the moonlight, Goa was just another city with criminal orders and bands, Sabo knew it wasn't the safest city but it was their home. He knew the street life, all too well, stepping into the master bedroom, he scanned the desk where his school books and laptop rested, the wood chair and wet bag. He wondered if it was safe to go to the park, even in broad daylight, things could go wrong. Sabo sat down at the edge of his bed and reminisced about past times where he ran through dark corridors and corners, when he was surviving instead of living. He wasn't a saint, no one was. He was just another person trying to live another day by any means; all that changed when Dragon adopted him and introduced him to a little baby who he placed on his care. He was taken away from streets but looking out through his window to the dark sky with no star, he knew somewhere, someone was being killed or hurt, someone was being robbed or running and blood ran through the night streets like usual. 

He was saved from that life and Sabo promised to never let Luffy get involve in that dangerous cold blooded lifestyle.


End file.
